Glee:Next Generation
by angierae101
Summary: This is my first fanfiction.I hope you thoughts and prayers go out to Cory Monteith's family,friends,and girl friend Lea Michelle.(I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR GLEE).(Warning:Character Death)This Story is written in script form.Rated T for violence,& cursingKIDS DON'T READ THIS!And Stay in School)Sorry if there are E UPDATE:I'M MAKING A SEQUAL.
1. Character List

I don't own Glee or the only characters I own are all of the Teens,Albert Sullivan, ,Principle Armstrong,& ,and Catherine Sullivan

Teens:

•Fiona St. James (Rachel & Jesse St. James' Daughter)

•Cory Sullivan (The New Quarterback of The Mckinley High Titans,Fiona's love intrest)*This Charcter was named after the late actor,Cory Monteith who potrayed Finn Hudson on Glee*

•Chloe Marie Bird (Captain of the Cheerios,Cory's Girlfriend,a Mean girl)

•Justin Puckerman (Kitty Wilde & Jake Puckerman's Son,Football Team Player,School Bully)

•Isabel"Izzy"Vega (A member of the Cheerios,A mean girl,Chloe's Best Friend)

•Andy Vega (A Blind Student,Izzy's Twin Brother)

•Taylor Ann White (A member of the Cheerios,Chloe and Izzy's Best Friend)

•Sanjay Gupta (A Foreign Exchange Student From India)

•Mae Chang (Tina & Mike Chang's Daughter)

•Roxanne "Roxie" Adams (Wade "Unique" Adams' Adopted Daughter from Africa)

•Liam Flanagan (Sugar & Rory Flanagan's Son)

•Richard "Ricky" Green(A Gay Student,Sanjay's host brother)

•Madge Brown (Co-Captain of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline)

•Zack Newman (Co-captian of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline)

* * *

Adults:

•Rachel Berry St. James (English Teacher,Glee Club Coach)

•Jesse (Co-coach of Vocal Adrenaline)

• Kitty Wilde (Coach of The Cheerios,Jake's ex-wife)

• Jake Puckerman

•Marley Rose Lynn (Guidence Consulor)

• Mike Chang

•Tina Choen-Chang

•Blaine Anderson

•Kurt Hummel

•Wade "Unique" Adams

•Giselle (Co-coach of Vocal Adrenaline)

•Principle Armstron

• Sam Evans (The Coach of the football team,Britany Pierce's fiance)

•Britany Pierce (Math Teacher,Sam Evan's fiance)

• Santana Lopez (School Nurse)

• Albert Sullivan (Cory's Father)

•Mercades Jones

•Ryder Lynn

•Will Schuester

•Emma Philsburry

* * *

Mentioned Characters:

•Finn Hudson (RIP Cory Monteith)

•Principle Figgins

•Sue Sylvester

•Robin Sylvester

• Quinn Fabray

•Puck Puckerman

•Shelby Corcoran

• Beth Corcoran

•Artie Abrams

•Catherine Sullivan

•Sugar Motta Flanagan

•Rory Flanagan


	2. Chapter 1

Year 2018

Rachel Berry who is now in her late 20s now and studying at University of Lima,is pulling her car up to Lima Hospital,shes visting her former Glee Club Director,Will Schuester who was suffering from cancer.

* * *

(Rachel walks into Will's Hospital Room)

Rachel:Hey.

* * *

Will's wife Emma Philsburry is sitting right next to Will's bed and she looks at Rachel.

* * *

Emma:Oh Rachel,long time no see.

(Rachel pulls out a chair and she sits right next to Emma)

Emma:So,I heard you are studying to become a teacher at University of Lima.

Rachel:Yeah I am.I'm going to graduate in about a week.

Emma:What about your dream of being on broadway?

Rachel:Look,I wanted to redem Finn's chance of becoming a teacher.

Emma:I know your doing this because you love him.

Rachel:No,III..moved on.I got back together with Jesse and everything is fine.

* * *

Emma knew deep down inside Rachel still loved Finn and she can't get over the fact he has been dead for a few years.

* * *

(Rachel looks at Will who is in a deep sleep)

Rachel:So how is he?

Emma:Not so good,his cancer is getting worse.

(Will wakes up)

Will:Rachel?

(Rachel throws her arms around him and they hug for a long time)

Will:So,I heard you are at University of Lima now.

Emma:She is and shes going to graduate soon.

Will:Thats great,but I don't think I'm going to live that long to see it.

Rachel:DON'T SAY THAT!Don't leave me like how Finn did!

Will:Rachel,if I die,I want you to promise me something.

Rachel:What is it?

Will:I want you to take over Glee Club.

Rachel:I promise.


	3. Chapter 2

One week later...

Rachel just graduated University of Lima and she was visiting Will to tell him that she got a teaching degree.

* * *

(Rachel runs in and sees Emma weeping over Will's lifeless body.)

Rachel:(voice over)NO!NO!NO!

(She breaks down crying)

* * *

The gang walk outside of a church and follow Will Schuester's casket to the graveyard.

* * *

Rachel:(voice over)My name is Rachel Berry,my Glee Club teacher William Schuester has passed away a few days he died I lost my late exboyfriend Finn Hudson.I was so heartbroken I decided to comeback home to Lima,my two best friends Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel came back to Lima too.I miss Finn alot.I wish he can be here with me.

* * *

(**Grab Some Tissues you Guys)****  
**

"Just A Dream"

By:Carrie Underwood

Sung by:Rachel,Emma,Kurt,Santanna,Blaine,Sam,Mercades,J ake,Marley,Ryder,Kitty,Britany,Mike,and Tina.

Rachel:It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

All dressed in white

Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat

Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh she just couldn't believe it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Emma and Rachel:Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

Rachel:This is just a dream

Kurt:The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

Santana:Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

Blaine:And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Mercades and Sam:Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

Kitty and Jake:I was counting on forever

Marley and Ryder:Now I'll never know

Emma:I can't even breathe

Mike and Tina:It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

Britany:This can't be happening to me

Rachel:This is just a dream

Rachel:Oh,Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

Oh, now I'll never know

All:It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

Rachel:This is just a dream

Rachel:Oh,this is just a dream

Just a dream

Yeah, Yeah

* * *

Everyone watches Will's casket being burried in the looks at the grave next to Will's and it says:Finn Christopher Hudsdon 1994-2013

* * *

Rachel:Look after him Finn.


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel reaturns to her house,she sees Jesse on her porch.

* * *

Rachel:Jesse!

(She runs up to him and they kiss)

* * *

Back in New York Rachel dated a few guys but shes glad that she was with Jesse again.

* * *

Jesse:Oh look,Rachel I came here to ask you something.

Rachel:What is it?

Jesse:Rachel.I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

(Jesse gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket)

Jesse:Rachel Berry,will you marry me?

(Dramatic Music Plays)

* * *

**WILL RACHEL SAY YES? FIND OUT TOMORROW ON GLEE:NEXT GENERATION**


	5. Chapter 4

(The creepy Glee music plays)

"GLEE:NEXT GENERATION"

* * *

15 years later

* * *

Rachel who is now in her 30s,woke up she was sleeping next to her husband,she walks into a closet and looks at a shelf of all the memories she had of the engagment ring he gave her in episode 54:Yes/No,The Star that Finn gave her in episode 53:Extra Ordinary Christmas,the star neclace he gave her in episode 32:A Very Glee Christmas,a candle that was already used,a lighter,& a picture of Finn.

* * *

(Rachel breaks down crying)

(Someone walks into the closet)

Fiona:Mom?

(Rachel turns around)

* * *

It was Rachel's beautiful brown eyed,dark brown hair 15 year old daughter Fiona.

* * *

Rachel:Fiona!What are you doing in here?

Fiona:I heard something coming from here.I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Rachel:I'm fine,go get ready for school.

Fiona:Alright.

(Fiona walks out of the closet)

* * *

(Fiona is brushing her teeth)

Fiona:(voice over)My name is Fiona St. James.I'm 15 years old and I'm a sophemore at William Mckinley High School.

(She grabs a cup fills it with water and rises her mouth)

* * *

(Now Fiona is in the bathtub taking a shower.)

Fiona:(voice over)I'm really good at singing.I kind of get from my parents

Fiona:(singing)Ohhhhhh-

(Rachel bangs on the bathroom door)

Rachel:Honey,finish up in there.

(Fiona turns of the shower wraps a towel around herself and gets out of the bathroom.)

* * *

(Fiona is now in her closet and the voice over continues while she is changing.)

Fiona:(voice over)My mom use to be a part of a glee club when she went to my school.I really hope someone brings it back this year,because being apart of something special makes you special right?Anyway enough with the crazy talk,the first week of my second year of high school has been the worst week of my life,the biggest mean girl of Mckinley,Chloe Marie Bird is now captain of our school's cheerleading team,and shes been tormenting me and my friends,so much for a good start.


	6. Chapter 5

Fiona walks down the stairs and sees her dad,Jesse St. James at the table looking at something on his laptop and her mom Rachel Berry St. James in the kitchen.

* * *

(Fiona walks up to Jesse and kisses him on the cheek and they hug for a little while.)

Fiona:(voice over) The guy I just kiss was my dad,Jesse,he works as Carmel High's Glee Club,Vocal Adrenaline's coach.

(Fiona looks at what Jesse's reading)

Fiona:(voice over)What the hell is he looking at?

Fiona:Dad,what are you looking at?

Jesse:I'm looking for a job.

Fiona:Why?

(Rachel walks out of the kitchen)

Rachel:Your father lost his job.

Fiona:(voice over)That chic that just walked in was my mother,Rachel,shes an English Teacher at my school.I know what your thinking "she must be so embarresed that her mom works at her school."Well...I'm YOU GOT ME I AM!But anyway my mom was suppose to be on this big brodway musical called "FUNNY GIRL",my mom made me watch the movie version like a million times when I was little.I thought it was pretty cool,and I think Barbra Streisand did a great job,maybe one day when I get out this dump I can go to New York and be on brodway.I mean seriously this was a big oppertunity for her,why would she leave like that,mom doesn't like to talk about her past,but maybe someday.

Fiona:What?Why?

Rachel:Budget cuts.

Fiona:What!Screw them!

Rachel:Look,Fiona we gotta go.

(Rachel leaves the room)

Jesse:Don't worry Fiona.I'm gonna be ok.

Fiona:Ok

(Fiona and Jesse hug)

Fiona:Bye dad,I love you.

Jesse:I love you too.

(Fiona leaves the room)


	7. Chapter 6

Rachel parked her car in the parking lot and Rachel and Fiona steped out.

* * *

(Fiona see her friends,Sanjay,an exchange student from India and Ricky,Snajay's gay host brother,are getting picked up on by the jocks.)

Fiona:Hey,leave them alone!

(Fiona was about to run and save Sanjay and Ricky but Rachel holds her back)

Rachel:Let me do,just go into the school.

(Fiona runs to the school)

(Justin Puckerman and his best friend,Cory Sullivan pick up Sanjay and Ricky and are about to throw them in the dumpster)

(Ricky and Sanjay look at the audience)

Ricky and Sanjay:HELP US!

(Justin and Cory look at the same direction Ricky and Sanjay are facing with an expression of confusion)

Rachel:BOYS PUT THEM DOWN!

(They throw Sanjay and Ricky into the dumpster and walked away laughing)

(Rachel helps them get out of the dumpster)

Rachel:Are you guys alright.

Ricky:Yes we are.

(The bell rings)

Rachel:Get to class you guys or your gonna be late.

(Ricky and Sanjay run off)


	8. Chapter 7

Izzy:Here she comes.

(Fiona enters the school and Chloe Marie Bird & her best friends,Isabelle "Izzy",and Taylor Ann White slushie Fiona,and everyone laughs at Fiona.)

Fiona:Damn you Chloe Bird!

Chloe:Bye-bye mama's girl!

(Chloe,Izzy,and Taylor walk away laughing)

* * *

"Back to School Again"

From Grease 2

Sung By:Fiona,Andy,Taylor,Izzy,Chloe,Mae,Cory,Liam,Roxi e,and the students

Fiona:Spending my vacation in the summer sun

Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun

Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst

Suddenly it got to be September First

Andy:Woe is me

All summer long I was happy and free

Save my soul

The board of education took away my parole

All:I gotta go back, back, back to school again

You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then

I gotta go back, back, back to school again

Whoa, whoa, I gotta go, back to school again

Taylor: Geometry and History is just a pain

Biology and Chemistry destroys my brain

Chloe:Well, don't they know that I deserve a better fate

I'm really much too young to matriculate

Izzy:Well, mama please

Your child's come down with a fatal disease

Mama said

Mae:"Come on you lazy bum now out of bed"

Cory:You gotta go back, back, back to school again

It's bye, bye fun, get your homework done

You better be in by ten

I gotta go back, back, back to school again

Whoa, whoa, I gotta go, back to school again

Justin:(Speaking)What did you just say?

Cory:(Speaking)Uh,nothing.

Cory:I got my books together and I dragged my feet

And then I saw this angel boppin' down the street

I said, "Hey, pretty baby, hows about a date?"

She said,

Chloe:"I'm going to school and I can't be late"

Liam:Well, I can see

That look in her eyes was sayin' 'Follow me'

Roxie:And I was caught

I thought of playing hooky but on second thought

All:I gotta go back, back, back to school again

You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then

I gotta go back, back, back to school again

Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

* * *

(When the song ends everyone drops to the floor.)

Mckinley High's Cheerleading Coach,Kitty Wilde sees everone lying down on the floor

Kitty:Get your asses up and go to class!

(Everyone gets up and runs away)

Kitty:Hey Justin

(Justin ignores her and walks away)


	9. Chapter 8

(Everyone wish Lea Michelle a happy birthday or belated birthday depending when this chapter comes out)

Rachel looks at the trophy case in the looks at all the trophy the glee club won the past she looks at a picture of Lilian Adler with the quote "By its very defintion,Glee is about opening yourself up to joy!"Then she looks at a picture of the Glee Club and The Cheerios.

* * *

Rachel:(Voice over)Mercades got a new record,Puck and Quinn moved to New York and now they live with film school.I heard Sue retired and she moved to Florida with her daughter,and Kitty Wilde took over the retired Emma left her job years ago and after many years of looking for a new guidence consular,this girl named Marley took over her job.I became friends with her when I came back to Ohio.I like her but I don't & is a math teacher and shes dating Sam who is now the football coach.*

(Rachel enters the teachers lounge and Santanna,the school nurse standing around the coffee maker)

Rachel:Hey Santanna.

Santanna:Hey.

(Rachel tries to make coffee out of the coffee maker)

Rachel:Whats wrong with the coffe maker?

Santanna:Its is to lazy to-

(Rachel covers Santannas mouth with her hand)

Rachel:QUIET!Do you want to get fired!

(Santanna shakes her head)

Rachel:Sorry its just that Jesse lost his job.

Santanna:I still can't belive you still married that 't you even remember what he did to us in high school.

(Brittany and Sam enter laughing and then they sit down

Santanna:(voice over)Why are they so happy?

Kitty:Hey!

Rachel and Santanna:Ugh!

Brittany:Hey were you?

Kitty:The students were doing a big opening number and I had to shut them up.

Sam:Wait,they did an opening number and we weren't in it.

Kitty:Don't blame me.I didn't write the script.

Santanna:And not everyone is going to get a song.

(Marley walks in with lattes)

Marley:Hi guys I brought lattes.

(Marley puts the lattes on the table)

Marley:(Voice over)I'm Marley Rose Lynn and I'm the school guidence consuler look someone needed to take over Emma's job I happily married to Ryder Lynn,but we're not planing to have kids anytime soon.I broke up with Jake Puckerman a couple of years ago and I wish I can find out what happened to him.

Sam:I can't take it anymore Brittany tell them.

Brittany:Sam and I are getting married

(Dramatic music plays.)

(*Sorry about the typos in Rachel's voice over you computer has some Rachel was trying to say was Puck and Quinn moved to New York and now they live Beth&Shelby,&Artie graduated Film school.)


	10. Chapter 9

Rachel:Really,thats great!

(Rachel hugs Brittany and Sam)

Marley:Congratulations!

(Then Marley hugs them)

Santanna:Yeah.

(The bell rings)

Brittany:Well we got to go to class.

(Rachel,Brittany,Sam,Marley,and Kitty leave the room)

* * *

Back in New York Santanna dated this girl named Dani (Word on the street is thats going to be Demi Lovato's character).Now that Santanna is back in Ohio she wanted to be with Brittany but she is getting married to Sam now.

* * *

"When I Was Your Man"

By Bruno Mars

Sung by Brittany and Santanna

Santanna:Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sound like

Brittany:Ooooooh

Santanna:Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

Brittany:That you should've bought you flowers and held my hand

Santanna:Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance

Brittany:Take me to every party cause all I wanted to do was dance

Santanna:Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Brittany:Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that you were wrong

Santanna:Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

Brittany:But I just want you to know,

he buys me flowers,he holds my hand

Gives me all his hours, when he has the chance

Takes me to every party cause he remember how much you loved to dance

Does all the things you should've done when you were your man

Santanna:Do all the things I should've done when I was your man


	11. Chapter 10

(Fiona pays for her lunch and sits with her friends,They all look at slushie stains on her outfit)

Liam:Woah!

Roxie:What happened to you?

Fiona:Chloe and her entourage.

Andy:Wait what did they do you?

(Fiona grabs Andy's hand and places it against the stains)

Andy:Oh,you got slushied.

Fiona:Yeah.

(Ricky and Sanjay enter and they are covered in trash.)

Mae:What happened to you guys?

Ricky:Justin Bieber and his posse.

Andy:What did they do to you?

(Ricky grabs Andy's hand and presses it against the trash)

Andy:He threw you in the dumpster?

Ricky:Yep.

Sanjay:Fiona,can you tell your mom,thank you from saving us.

Fiona:Oh,I will.

Fiona:(voice over)Anyway these are my friends.

(Mae is shown curling her hair with her finger)

Fiona:(voice over)That is Mae mom & her parents,Mike & Tina are really mom and her mom were both pregnant at the same were suppose to be born on the same day but Mae was born 3 days after I was born.

(Andy is shown staring at something)

Fiona:(voice over)That is Andy Vega,hes hard to belive but hes related to one of Chloe's friends,Isabel but everyone calls her "Izzy".He always tells us Izzy keeps on ditching him so she can hang out with her a dick.

Ricky:Ewww...

(Fiona looks at Ricky and Sanjay pulling trash off themselves)

Fiona:Thats Sanjay Gupta a foreign exchange student from Indiana,& his gay host brother Richard Green but we like to call him Ricky.

(Liam is shown flicking his pencil.)

Fiona:(voice over)Thats Liam Flanagan his parents they are also friends wih my his parents,Rory & Sugar have alot of money,but for some reason hes one of the loser kids.

(Roxie is shown taping her fingers on the table.)

Fiona:(voice over)And thats Roxanne Adams but she wants us to call her was adopted from dad Wade says he has a "female side" he likes to be called Unique and dress up as a girl.

(Roxie looks to the right)

Roxie:Here come "The Plastics."

(Chloe,Izzy,&Taylor walk up to them)

Chloe:Look its the Island of Misfit Toys!

(Chloe,Izzy&Taylor laugh)

Izzy:Hey Sanjay and Dick!Did you like your trip to the dumpster?

(Chloe laughs,then nudges Taylor)

Chloe:(whispering)Say something.

Taylor:(whispering)I don't think we should do this.

Chloe:(whispering)You're no help.

Mae:Leave her alone.

Izzy:What the hell did you just say?

Mae:Nothing.

Izzy:Thats what I thought Mae you're so akward,shy,and quiet.

Chloe:Anyaway later!

(Then Chloe flips her hair and she sashayed away with her friends)

(Mae turns her head to the audience)

Mae:(To the audience)Do you see what we have to deal with everyday!?

Fiona:Mae who are you talking to?

(Mae turns her head to Fiona)

Mae:(To Fiona)Umm...I'm not talking to anyone.

(Mae turns her head back to the audience)

Mae:(whispering)She doesn't know yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Its the end of the is about to leave she walks in the sees the door to the old choir room.

(She walks inside,then Rachel grabs a chair and sits on it and has a series of flashbacks of all the she had with the glee club.)

Rachel:(voice over)I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it.

* * *

Rachel is now in Principle Armstrong's office

* * *

Rachel:I want to take over Glee Club.

Armstrong:Of coarse you can.

Rachel:Please sir I'll- Wait what?

Armstrong:I said of coarse you can.

Rachel:Thank you.

Armstrong:If they win this years regionals I'll let you keep it.

Rachel:Thanks sir.I swear you won't be dissaponted.

(Rachel leaves the office)

Rachel:(voice over)That was Principle Armstrong he took ove this school after Figgins got promoted to a new Glee Club is back baby!First we need a new I'll think about some other time.I just need to make sure that this new batch is great,they have to be perfect,they have to blow the compition away.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

(Fiona is seen hanging up a sign up sheet for the glee club)

Fiona:(voice over)This is what I have been waiting for.

(Mae,Ricky,Sanjay,Roxie,Andy,&Liam walk up to her)

Ricky:What are you doing?

Fiona:I'm putting up a sign up sheets for the glee club.

Sanjay:That sounds fun.

Mae:Hey,do you know what someone should do?

Fiona:What Mae?

Mae:Someone should make a TV show about a high school Glee Club.

(Everyone laughs at her except Andy)

Fiona:Who the hell would watch a show like that?!

Andy:Umm,you guys are aware we are on a show like that right now.

(Everyone laughs again)

Roxie:You're even crazier than Mae!

(Liam looks at the audience while they're laughing)

Liam:Umm guys he's not kidding.

(Eveyone looks at the audince)

(Fiona walks up to the camera and touches it)

Fiona:Oh yeah we are.

Justin:Who the hell whould sign up for this crap?!

(They all turn their heads away from the camera and see The Jocks and The Cheerios laughing at the sign up a Cheerio takes out a marker crosses out "Glee" and replaces it with "GEEK".Now it says "SIGN UP FOR GEEK CLUB".Then they walk away.)


	13. Chapter 12

(The gang looks up at the ruined poster,While Fiona puts up a new poster infront of it)

Roxie & Ricky:OH HELL TO THE NO!

(They face each other)

Roxie & Ricky:Jink!

(Fiona signs her name & puts a gold star after it)

Fiona:(Voice Over)Get ready for me bitches!

* * *

(Now shes on stage auditioning & Rachel is listening & watching her sing)

"Hurt"

By Christina Aguilera

Sung By Fiona

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, Oooh...

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you  
But I know you won't be there

OOh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.

Oooh...

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much  
That I've missed you since  
You've been away.  
Oooh, It's dangerous  
So out of line...  
To try and turn back time...

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself...

By hurting you...

* * *

(Ricky signs his name,then we're back at the auditorium)

"I'LL COVER YOU"

From Rent

Sung by Ricky

Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You

Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
On Life - Be My Life

Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket  
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat

You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle

No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life - All My Life

I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As It Seems

So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses

I'll Cover You

When you're cold and you're lonely

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses

I'll Cover You

You've got one nickle only  
With a Thousand Sweet Kisses

When You're Worn  
Out And Tired

I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses

When Your Heart  
Has Expired

Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Ya  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

* * *

(Roxie signs her name,then we're back at the auditorium)

"Best Thing I never had"

By Beyonce

Sung By:Roxie

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)

There was a time

I thought, that you did everything right

No lies, no wrong

Boy I, must've been outta my mind

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you

You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it

Thank God I dodged the bullet

I'm so over you

So baby good lookin' out

[Chorus]

I wanted you bad

I'm so through with that

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

I bet it sucks to be you right now

I know you want me back

It's time to face the facts

That I'm the one that's got away

Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life

Thank God I found the good in goodbye

[Chorus]

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through that

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

And I will always be the, best thing you never had.

Best thing you never had!

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through it that

Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had

Oh I will never be the best thing you never had

Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now

* * *

(Liam signs his name & now we are back int the auditorium)

"Have you Ever Seen the Rain"

ByCreedence Clearwater

Sung by Liam

Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm  
I know, it's been comin' for some time  
When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day  
I know, shinin' down like water

I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?

Yesterday and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard  
I know, been that way for all my time  
'Til forever, on it goes through the circle, fast and slow  
I know, it can't stop, I wonder

I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain

Comin' down on a sunny day?

Yeah, I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?

* * *

(Mae helps Andy write his name, now we are back in the auditorium)

"Mirrors"

By Justin Timberlake

Sung By Andy

Aren't you somethin' to admire

Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin' to admire  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
Cause it doesn't seem really as simple  
And I can't help but stare, cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I  
Would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

* * *

(Sanjay signs his name,now we're in the auditorium)

"I'm Yours"

By Jason Mraz

Sung By Sanjay

Well you done done me me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait,

I'm yours

Open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damm your free

Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

So please don't, please don't, please don't

There's no need to complicate cause our time is short

This o' this o' this is our fate

I'm yours

* * *

(Mae signs her name,then we're at the auditorium)

(Mae sits down & puts the cup infront of her)

"The Cup Song"

From Pitch Perfect

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

* * *

(Rachel akwardly claps)


	14. Chapter 13

3 days later...

* * *

(Fiona,Liam,Mae,Sanjay,Ricky,&Andy walk into the choir room and sit down)

(Fiona looks around)

Fiona:(Voice over) This is the choir room?

Rachel:Ok guys welcome to our first glee club meeting.I know were a little short on members but hopefully we will be full house later on in the so lets warm up by singing a song.

Fiona:Obviously.

Rachel:What did you just say?

Fiona:Uh...nothing?

(Fiona turns her head to the camera)

Fiona:I thought I was doing a voice over?!

(Fiona turns her head back to Rachel)

Rachel:Ok everyone get up and sing along to the Mae,Andy you two take the leads.

(Everyone gets up & Rachel presses the play button on the boombox)

* * *

"Summer Nights"

From Grease

Sung By The Glee Club (Execpt Fiona)

Andy:Summer lovin' had me a blast

Mae:Summer lovin' happened so fast

Rachel:(Spoken)Louder Mae!

AndyI met a girl crazy for me

Mae:Met a boy cute as can be

Mae&Andy:Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights

All:Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!

Boys:Tell me more, tell me more

Liam:Did you get very far?

All:Tell me more, tell me more

Roxie:Like, does he have a car?

Everyone:Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

* * *

(This is where the drama happens)

(Mae accidentily knocks over Fiona)

Fiona:Why the hell did you do that Mae?!

Ricky:Hey leave her alone!

Fiona:Do you wanna go?!

Ricky:Oh yeah I wanna go.

(Sanjay stands infrot of Ricky)

Sanjay:Fiona,Ricky violence is never the solution.

(Ricky moves Sanjay,Fiona and Ricky are about to hit each other but Rachel breaks them up.)

Rachel:Guys stop it!

Fiona:Face it mom we suck!


	15. Chapter 14

One week later...

* * *

(Rachel walks into the teachers lounge)

Santanna:So how is the glee club doing?

Rachel:Horrible Santanna!

Santanna:Whoah?What did they do?

Rachel:All week they were arguing.

Santanna:What about Fiona?

Rachel:Shes been acting so selfish and self-centerd latley,shes asking me to give her all the solos,but I won't do it is because I don't want her turn into what I was.A selfcentered brat.

Santanna:Rachel,shes a great singer.

Rachel:I problem is I need more people.

Santanna:Why don't you some of the popular kids to join like

* * *

(Rachel walks into Kitty's office)

Rachel:Hey Kitty can I talk to you for a minute?

Kitty:Sure buddy.

(Rachel sits down)

Rachel:Can I ask some of your Cheerios to join the glee club?

Kitty:You wanna ask my cheerios to join your glee club.

Rachel:Yeah thats what I said.

Kitty:Look,I was apart of the Glee Club back in high school,but lets face it no one else is gonna join this crap anymore.

(Rachel gets out of the chair)

Rachel:Fine,but one day I'm going to prove you day to you sir!

(Rachel leaves)

* * *

All the jocks are in the gym sitting on the bleachers.

(Sam and Rachel enter)

Sam:Ok .St James wants to talk to all of you all yours Rachel.

Rachel:Hello guys.I recognize some of you guy from my english class,but I'm here to talk about a different topic:Music.

Justin:(Pretending to cough)Loser!

(Everyone laughs)

Rachel:Anyway the glee club needs you guys.I'll set up the sign up sheet on my door.

(Rachel exits,and the camera makes an extreme close-up on Cory)


	16. Chapter 15

Rachel & Fiona are in the school auditorium waiting for auditions.

* * *

(Rachel looks at the sign up sheet)

Rachel:I don't get it how come no one is here?

Fiona:It was probably a ...can I tell you something?

Rachel:Sure.

Fiona:I know have been acting like a diva lately,but its because I tired of being the biggest loser in school and having people laugh at glee club is like a mircle to friends hate me.

Rachel:Fiona nobody-

Cory:Hey!

Rachel:Cory?

Fiona:Sullivan?

Cory:I'm here to try out for Glee Club.

Fiona:Your kidding me right?

Rachel:Ok go ahead.

* * *

"Viva la Vida"

By Coldplay

Sung By Cory

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

* * *

Fiona:(voice over)Wow.

Rachel:Your in.

Cory:Thank you so much.

Rachel:We start tommorow.

(Rachel exits the room,Fiona is about to leave)

Cory:Hey .

(Cory jumps off the stage)

Cory:Look,you can't tell anyone I got into glee club.

Fiona:Don't worry I won't

Cory:Please don't if you do my life is what?

Fiona:I said I won't tell anyone.

Cory:Thanks.

Fiona:No you tommorow.

(Fiona exits)

* * *

(Cory runs out of the school and he enters his dad,Albert Sullivan's car)

Albert:Hey your was going on in there?

Cory:Umm...it was an imporant football meeting dad.

Albert:Alright lets go home.

Cory:Yeah.

(Albert drives the car away)

* * *

(Cory is now in his room looking at a picture of his mom Catherine Sullivan)

Cory:When I was 5 my mom,Catherine Sullivan,died in a car accident and my dad,Albert Sullivan,is struggling to become a single now I'm apart of the glee club.I just hope no one will know about it.


	17. Chapter 16

(Cory is grabing everything out of his locker,then Justin,Chloe,Izzy,and Taylor walk up to him)

Justin:Hey Cory!We have football practice today.

Cory:Sorry,I can't make.

Justin:Why?

Cory:Its a family emergency.

Justin:Oh okay.

(Cory walks away)

Justin:I think hes hiding something.

Chloe:Hey Justin I have an ,Izzy,and I are going to follow Cory and we will see whats going on.

* * *

(Chloe,Izzy,and Taylor are watching Cory from the rafters and Chloe is recording him)

* * *

"You're the one that I want"

From Grease

Sung by Fiona and Cory

[Keep in mind,during this song Fiona is going to freak Cory out just like what Rachel did to Finn]

Cory:I got chills, they're multiplyin'  
And I'm losin' control  
'Cause the power you're supplyin'  
It's electrifyin'!

Fiona (And the Glee Club):You better shape up (Doo doo doo)  
'Cause I need a man (Doo doo doo)  
But my heart is set on you (Doo doo doo, and my heart is set on you)  
You better shape up (Doo doo doo)  
You better understand (Doo doo doo)  
To my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo)

Fiona & Cory (And the Glee Club)Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do (Doo doo doo)  
You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)

Fiona & Cory with Glee Club:Ooh, ooh, ooh

Fiona&Cory:Honey!  
The one that I want

All:You are the one I want,Ooh, ooh, ooh

* * *

Roxie:Oh Hell to the No!

Rachel:Roxanne!

Roxie:Sorry,someone had to say to say.

Rachel:Lets do it one more time because-

Fiona:We don't suck?

Rachel:Yeah right!

* * *

Later...

* * *

Rachel:Ok guys lets call it a day

Chloe:(whispering)Quick,go go go go.

(Chloe,Izzy,&Taylor exit,then Mae,Roxie,Ricky,Sanjay,Liam,&Andy leave)

Fiona:I'll wait for you in the car mom.

(Fiona exits)

(Cory is about to leave but Rachel stops him)

Rachel:Hey Cory can I talk to you?

Cory:Umm...sure.

(Fiona is about to leave,but she decides to listen to their conversation)

(Rachel and Cory sit on the stage)

Rachel:So did my daughter freak you out.

Cory:Yeah.A I tell you something?

Rachel:Sure.

Cory:Do you think your daughter is going to tell anyone about this?

Rachel:You never told anyone yet?

Cory:No.I already have a perfect life.I have cool friends and a girlfriend.I don't want to lose it.I don't wanna be that kid gets picked on all of the time.

Rachel:But,Cory do you think being popular is worth it?Someone once said we're all losers

(Rachel starts crying)

Cory:Are you okay?

Rachel:No all these years I haven't.

Cory:What?

Rachel:Cory you remind me of my late ex-boyfriend,Finn Hudson.I thought dating other people will make get over it but it didn't.I don't think I even my husband.

(Then Rachel cries into Cory's arms)

Cory:Its ok.

Chloe:Did you hear that mother loves someone else,which means you were never ment to exist.

(Fiona runs away crying)

Taylor:Chloe!

Izzy:Shut up Taylor!

Cory:I think you and your husband should get a divorce.

Rachel:No couldn't do that.

Cory:Do you really love him?


	18. Chapter 17

Rachel is at home & she needs to say something to Jesse Fiona is watching them.

* * *

Rachel:Jesse we need to talk.

Jesse:Sure,what is it?

Rachel:I want a divorce.

Jesse:What?

Rachel:I want a divorce!

Jesse:Why?Wait its about Finn isn't it.

Rachel:Well,ummm..

Jesse:I knew it.I knew you loved him more than never got over it did you?Well get over it Rachel because hes dead and hes never coming back!

Rachel:I WANT YOU OUT THIS HOUSE!I WISH YOU WERE NEVER A PART OF MY LIFE!AND I WISH FINN WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!

Jesse:Fine!

(Jesse leaves)

(Fiona walks up to Rachel)

Fiona:Why the hell did you do that?

Rachel:Fiona I-

Fiona:Why didn't you tell me this before?

Rachel:Fiona listen.

Fiona:WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!

Rachel:DON'T USE THAT-

(Fiona slaps Rachel)

(Fiona puts her hand on her mouth and runs away crying)

Rachel:Fiona wait!


	19. Chapter 18

(Grab some tissues because Fiona & Rachel are going to have a mother and daughter moment)

* * *

(Rachel opens the door to Fiona's room and finds her laying down on her bed crying)

Rachel:Fiona,honey are you okay?

Fiona:Mom,I want you to hit me back.

(Rachel sits on the bed)

Rachel:I'm not gonna hit you.

Fiona:Do it!I'm the worst person in the world!

(Fiona gets up)

Fiona:I know your pissed about me slaping you but I'm sorry.

Rachel:No I'm sorry.I think its time I told you I was you age I met Finn Hudson in glee one time we were alone in the auditorium and we regionals I met you father he was the captain of our rival glee club,Vocal Adrenaline then we started going,but then after Regionals Finn and I started Finn found out I was cheating on him with Puck,but we got back together when we kissed on graduation Finn and I were suppose to get married-

Fiona:Wait you were like 17 and you were gonna get married?

Rachel:Anyway,he put me on a train to New York and Finn joined the army to redem his father,but it didn't work visted in New York but we broke at 's wedding we slept day I found out that Finn died.I tried dating other guys to get over it but it didn' when I decided to go back to Ohio and become a you were born I thought you were going to be a boy and I wanted to name you Finn,but it turned out you were a girl and we decided to name you Fiona.I still love Finn but if I never got to become a teacher I never whould have met Cory and your friends,and if I never married Jesse I never whould have married Jesse I never whould had a beautiful,smart,and sweet daughter like you,Cory isn't the only person that reminds of Finn,you do too.I always see him in you everyday.

Fiona:I love you mom.

Rachel:I love you too.

(Rachel and Fiona hug)


	20. Chapter 19

(Rachel wakes up and she finds herself cuddling with Fiona)

(Rachel kisses Fiona's head)

(Fiona wakes up and watches her mom leave and follows her)

* * *

(Rachel fell asleep her room,Fiona sneeks into her closet.)

(Fiona sees all the stuff that Rachel had of Finn,Fiona grabs the photo of Finn and places on the floor,then she takes the candel and the lighter and lights up the candle and places it infront of the picture of Finn.)

(Fiona sits down and makes the sign of the cross)

Fiona:Umm,hello...Finn.I'm Fiona your ex-girlfriend's daughter,but you probably know who I am because I know your always watching down on us,& I know your mad about me slaping Rachel but I'm sorry & it won't happen again,so listen I know I have been acting like bitch lately but I'll try to be a good girl and won't be one of those crazy people who are desperate for attention,and I know you saw Rachel kick Jesse out of the house and their gonna get a divorce but I'll look after her and take of her for you,I promise.

(Fiona puts the picture,the candle and the lighter back on the shelf)

(Fiona is about to leave.)

Fiona:(voice over) Maybe I should sing to him first.

(Fiona takes out her phone and plays the instrumental version of "I'll Stand By You")

* * *

[This is for you Cory]

"I'll Stand By You"

By The Pretenders

Sung by Fiona

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

* * *

Fiona:Good night dad.

(Fiona kisses 2 of her fingers and presses them on the picture of Finn)

(Fiona exits)


	21. Chapter 20

2 days later...

* * *

Rachel is at court and Fiona is waiting for her in the car.

* * *

(Fiona takes out her wallet and pulls out a small picture of Finn)

Fiona:(voice over )My mom let me keep this picture of Finn.I can see why my mom likes him,he looks cute,now that my parents are getting a divorce my mom is going back to her maiden name,so now shes Rachel Berry again.

(Fiona turns the wheel of the car)

Fiona:(voice over) I can't wait till I turn 16 and get my own car.

(Rachel enters the car)

Rachel:Well it's offical your dad and I are not married anymore.

(Rachel drives the car away.)

* * *

2 weeks later...

* * *

Rachel took the kids to see their competion Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High.

* * *

(Fiona and Cory are on line for snacks)

Fiona:My mom told me why you don't wanna tell anyone about this.

Cory:She did.

Fiona:Yeah,Cory your really talented.

Cory:I am.

Fiona:Yes you are.

Cory:Oh stop it.

(He gentle punches her arm)

Fiona:By the way whos your girlfriend?

Cory:Chloe Bird.

Fiona:Her?!

Cory:Yeah we have been going out for 4 months now shes cool.

Fiona:Well,I guess.

Fiona:(Voice Over)More like an ugly wicked witch!

(When they get infront of the line everything is gone)

Cory:Aww crap!

Fiona:Well that was a big waste of 5 minutes!

* * *

Fiona and Cory are now in the auditorium with the glee club.

* * *

Rachel: Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that old McKinley High respect.

(Giselle the coach of the Carmel High Glee Club walks on stage)

Rachel:(voice over)Ugh,Giselle.

Giselle:Please welcome our last years regionals winner Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

"Appluse"

By Lady Gaga

Sung By:Madge Brown,Zack Newman,and Vocal Adrenaline

Madge:I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"

Zack:If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

Madge&Zack(with VA):I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

VA:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Madge:I've overheard your theory

"Nostalgia's for geeks"

I guess sir, if you say so

Some of us just like to read

Zack:One second I'm a kunst

Then suddenly the kunst is me

Pop culture was in art

Now, art's in pop culture in me

Zack&Madge(With VA):I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

VA:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Madge (with VA):Touch, touch

Touch, touch, now

Madge&Zack(with VA):I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

Madge:Give me that thing that I love

VA:(Turn the lights on)

Zack:Put your hands up, make 'em touch

VA:(Make it real loud)

VA:A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E

Make it real loud

Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

* * *

Mae: We're d-d-doomed.

* * *

The Glee club are about to leave but then Rachel sees Jesse kissing Giselle.

* * *

(Rachel and Fiona walk up to him)

Rachel:Hello Jesse.

Jesse:Rachel,Fiona.

Fiona:You got your job back?

Giselle:Yes he did sweetheart.

Jesse:Oh and look.I already moved on.I think you should too.

(Jesse and Giselle both laugh)

(Cory walks up to them)

Cory:Hey leave Miss Berry alone.

(Jesse & Giselle give Cory a dirty look and walk away)

Rachel:Thanks Cory.

Cory:No the way who was that?

Fiona:My estranged father

Rachel:(Calling from the distance)Fiona.

Fiona:Well we gotta go home now.

Cory:See you tommorow.

(Then Cory and Fiona smile at each other as Fiona walks away)

(Rachel winks and nudges Fiona)

Fiona:Mom!

(Rachel puts her arm around Fiona and walks to the car)


	22. Chapter 21

The Next Day...

(Fiona is closing her locker and is about to go to class but Cory walks up to her)

Cory:Why the hell did you tell Chloe?

Fiona:Tell her what?

Cory:You told her I was in glee club and you dared her to post a video of our first glee club practice.

Fiona:I didn't tell her that.

(Chloe walks up to them)

Chloe:(To Cory)Don't listen to her,shes the one that made everyone turn against you.

Fiona:No Cory,listen to me.

Cory:Look Fiona,I'm quiting glee club.

Fiona:Cory wait I-

Chloe:Come on babe lets get out here.

Cory:Goodbye forever Fiona.

(Cory and Chole leave)

Fiona:I love you.

* * *

3 days later...

Fiona is at the lunch room sitting with her friends & they see Cory getting picked on by the Justin and the Jocks.

* * *

Sanjay:Cory is in trouble we have to help him

Fiona:Why should we,he left us.

Sanjay: (To Fiona)He may have quit the Glee Club,but hes still one of us.

Fiona:Ok.

(They all get off the table and try to help Cory.)

Sanjay:Leave him alone!

Justin:Aww...the underdogs came to help.

(The jocks laugh then they start picking on them)

(Taylor is watching the Jocks bullying them.)

Taylor:Do you see what you did Chloe?

Chloe:Well thats what he deserves.

Taylor:He doesn't desvere it!

(Taylor gets up)

Izzy:What are you doing?

Taylor:Making things right!

(Taylor walks up to them and stands on top of a table)

Taylor:EVERYONE STOP!

(The Jocks stop and listen to Taylor)

Taylor:(To Cory)Fiona didn't tell anyone about your secret Cory.

(Chloe and Izzy get up and walk to the scene)

Taylor:(To Cory)The truth is we spyed on you and Chloe decided to record that video.

Cory:Is this true?

Chloe:Yes,but didn't mean to hurt you.

Cory:It's ok I forgive you.

(Cory and Chloe kiss and Fiona runs away crying)

Cory:Promise me you won't mess with me again.

Chloe:Promise.

(Chloe Crosses her finger behind her back)

Chloe:Oh and don't go back to that stupid the glee club again.

Cory:I won't.


	23. Chapter 22

Rachel walks into the choir room and sees Fiona crying in fetal postion crying

* * *

(Rachel bends down next to her and strokes her hair)

you ok.

(Fiona gets up)

Fiona:Mom,can I tell you something.

Rachel:Sure,you can tell me anything.

Fiona:I'm in love with Cory.

Rachel:Honey,that great.

Fiona:No hes dating that bitchy Cheerio Captain,Chloe Bird.

(Fiona starts crying again)

Rachel:Come here.

(Rachel hug Fiona)

Rachel:I know what will make you feel better.

(Rachel gets up and presses the play button on the boombox.

* * *

(YES,I finally get to make a Rachel and Fiona duet.)

"We Belong Together"

By Mariah Carey

Sung by Fiona and Rachel

Rachel:(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I'd never fail

Fioma:The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Rachel&Fiona:Right here, 'cause baby  
(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together

Rachel:Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together

Fiona:I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break and then I hear baby face  
I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart

Rachel:

I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby  
Rachel&Fiona:(We belong together)

Fiona:When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together

Rachel:Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!

Fiona:When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together

Rachel:Who's I'm gonna lean on when times get rough  
Fiona:Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody there  
Rachel&Fiona:Oh, baby baby, we belong together

* * *

2 days later...

* * *

Taylor sees Cory in the football feild.

* * *

Taylor:Hey Cory.

(Taylor runs up to him)

Cory:Hey Taylor.

Taylor:Look I'm sorry about what we did to you.I tried to Chloe to stop but she whould't listen to not still pissed about are you?

Cory:No.

Taylor:I think you should apologize to a nice girl and shes been moaping around the school for days.

Cory:I don't think the way what did you get on your test?

Taylor:Another D.

I think you need get a tutor or something because if you don't you'll be stuck in this dump.

Taylor:I don't need help ok.

(Cory and Taylor hear a noise)

Taylor:Whats that noise?

Cory:Lets go check it out.

(Cory and Taylor run and they see Chloe and Izzy laughing at something)

Taylor:Whats going guys?

Chloe:You see that portapotty over there.

(Justin and the jocks are standing next to the portapotty)

Taylor:What about it?

Izzy:Andys inside and there gonna flip over.

Cory:Andy?You mean that blind kid thats your brother.

Izzy:Yeah.

Taylor:Izzy hes your brother.

(Taylor is about to run to him but Chloe grabs her arm)

Chloe:What do you think your doing?

(Taylor hits Chloe's hand and She runs with Cory to save Andy.)

(Cory opens the door)

Andy:Thanks umm...who saved me?

Cory:Andy it's me Cory.

Taylor:and Taylor.

Justin:What the hell, dude? I can't believe you're helping out this loser.

Cory: Don't you get it, man? We're all losers—everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town. Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to college, and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser 'cause I can accept that that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life.

Justin:So are you quiting the football team.

Cory:Yeah,I am!

Taylor:And I'm quiting the Cheerios.

(Chloe & Izzy run up to her)

Chloe:Taylor,what the hell are you doing?

Taylor:Chloe,Izzy.I'm sorry,but I don't want to be know as a bully.

Chloe:Fine,we don't need you dumbasses can join the glee club and be with other losers.


	24. Chapter 23

Mae,Fiona,Ricky,Sanjay,Andy,&Liam are in the school auditiorium.

* * *

(Cory & Taylor,shes not wearing her cheerios uniform anymore)

Cory:Hey.

Fiona:What do you want?

Cory:Look I came here to apologize to all of you,especially you Fiona.I'm sorry that I picked on you guys,beat you up,dumped you in the dumpster,and threw slushies at you.

Ricky:Well its about time you apologized.

Sanjay:Ricky.

Ricky:Hey we had to take baths like 5 times a day.

Cory:I know but I'm sorry.

Taylor:I'm sorry being with Chloe was the biggest mistake of my life,but I came here to audition.

Roxie:Well I guess its not to late for auditions.

Roxie:(To Fiona)Is it?

Fiona:I don't think so.

Taylor:Hey irish kid.

Liam:It's Liam.

Taylor:Whatever,is there a guitar I can use?

(Liam runs backstage,grabs a accoustic guitar and hands it to Taylor.)

Taylor:Thanks.

(Taylor grabs a stool &sits on it)

Andy:Start when your ready.

* * *

"Lego House

By Ed Sheeren

Sung by Taylor

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm  
That's raging on

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got you to keep me warm  
And if you're broke I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm  
That's raging on

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And of all these things I've done I will I love you better now

* * *

(Everyone claps)

Fiona:Your hired!

Sanjay:I didn't know you can play guitar.

Taylor:Well I do.

Fiona:Alright guys lets start rehursing!


	25. Chapter 24

(This is the last chapter of the story,Thanks for all the support guys)

* * *

(Rachel walks out of her classroom and hears music she walks into the kids are wearing red shirts,Taylor is playing an electric guitar,Kitty,Chloe,Izzy are watching them from the rafters and Justin is watching them from one of the exits)

* * *

"Don't Stop Beliven'"

By Journey

Sung by Glee Club

Cory:  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Fiona:  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Cory:  
A singer in a smoky room

Fiona:  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Fiona and Cory:  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers  
Waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere in the night

Fiona:  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

Fiona and Cory:  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Fiona:  
Some will win

Fiona and Cory  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers  
Waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere in the night

Fiona with the Glee Club:  
Don't stop believin'

Fiona:  
Hold on to that feelin'

Fiona and Cory with The Glee Club  
Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh  
Don't stop believin'

Fiona and Cory:  
Hold on to that feelin'

Fiona and Cory with the Glee Club:  
Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh  
Don't stop!

* * *

(Rachel claps)

Rachel:That was great you guys.

(Fiona and Cory jump of the stage)

Fiona:Thanks mom.

Cory:Yeah thanks Miss Berry.

Fiona:Oh mom we already picked out a name.

Rachel:Really,what is it?

All:NEXT GENERATION!

Rachel:Well Next Generation,lets call it a day.

(Sanjay,Mae,Andy,Liam,Ricky,and Taylor exit)

Cory:Uhh..can I talk to you Fiona.

Fiona:(to Cory)Uhh one minute.

Fiona:(To Rachel)Mom I'll meet in the car.

Rachel:Ok

(Rachel exits)

(Fiona and Cory sit on the stage together)

Cory:Fiona,I'm sorry I didn't believe you.I was acting like a jerk.

Fiona: Its ok.I forgive you.

Cory:And thanks to you and your made me realize that being popular and fitting insn't important,you should be happy with who you are now and express yourself.

(Fiona hugs Cory,then they both look at each other)

Cory:Fiona,don't move.

(Cory leans foward and kisses Fiona)

(Then Cory pulls himself back)

Cory:I'M SO SORRY FIONA I DON'T-

Fiona:Its ok,its ok.I won't anyone about this not even your girlfriend.

(Cory hugs Fiona)

Cory:Thank you.

(Cory lets go and the both exit)

* * *

(Fiona walks into Rachels car)

Fiona:I'm ready to go mom.

Rachel:Are you ok?It looks like something happened to you.

Fiona:No,everythings fine.

Rachel:Okay then.

(Rachel drives the car away)

Fiona:(voice over)This is going to be a great year.


	26. SURVEY!

Here is a quick little free to answer the questions in the reviews.

*WRITE NEXT GENERATION SO I KNOW YOU READ IT

*PLEASE DON'T START ANY ARGUMENTS

1)Did you like the story?

2)WhichCharacter(s) Did you like the best?

3)Character(s)Do you dislike?

4)What was you favorite song?

5)Should Cory be with Chloe or Fiona?


End file.
